


Rewind

by DHW



Series: Kitty's Tearoom [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW
Summary: The last two years hadn't happened.





	Rewind

The last two years hadn’t happened. 

Things were the way they had always been. Would always be. His hand was on her hip, her hand on his chest, and their hearts were beating together. Tick, tock, like the ticking of a clock, counting down the seconds until they stopped. 

_The last two years hadn’t happened._

Sunnydale was a smouldering wreck, nothing more than a crater that felt more like a metaphor than it should. Their car was a wreck, too, wrapped around a headstone and filthy with with mud and grave dust. And the bed; the sheets were creased, the duvet cast upon the floor, the pillows scattered. 

They lay smouldering in the wreckage, their skin covered with a faint sheen of sweat, breathing in the smoke.

_The last two years hadn’t happened._

All the words they’d said had been a dream. The ones spoken in love just as much as those spoken in anger. Words of caution, words of care. Words that came only in the dead of night, when there was no-one awake to listen. 

Words like, ‘Please don’t go’.

Words like, ‘I have to’.

_The last two years hadn’t happened._

“You ever think about going back to England?” she whispered.

He thought of the teashop, of the graves in the church across the way, and then of the not-quite-dead girl in his bed, and he replied, “Not particularly. There’s nothing for me there, anymore.”

_The last two years hadn’t happened._

Not really. And even if they had, did it matter?


End file.
